The Doctor, the girl, and the shadows
by De'Wiccana
Summary: The Doctor answers a call from Martha and ends up with a strange, new companion. They must deal with strange secrets, odd aliens, and a maternal Tardis. What is she? Why was she at Torchwood? Will they survive? Not if the Doctor does the cooking. T due to paranoia. Possibly romance later.
1. Never land on Martha's desk

Doctors POV

"_That could have gone worse." _ I think to myself as I begin engaging the Tardis's controls. Normally dropping off or losing companions is quite difficult, but Amy and Rory took it in stride, simply making me promise to pop over for Christmas and Thanksgiving, with River and possibly some appetizers preferably. Very humany-wumany. The Tardis groans as I yank too hard on a lever and I stroke her console apologetically.

"Sorry Old Girl. I have been moving a bit to fast lately, hmmm? Don't worry, we'll park in the time vortex for a bit and do some repairs." My ship hums in approval and I beam at her before sending us hurtling into the vortex. Half an hour later,(and in the middle of some VERY important repairs) the phone rings. I sigh and extract myself from the various wires, tripping over a few on my way to the phone, but getting to the phone in one piece(despite the Tardis's shocks). I pick up and say,

"Hello, Doctor sp-" The rest of my sentence is cut off by a hasty flurry from the person on the other end,

"Hi Doctor? It's Martha."

"Ah! Martha how are things on earth? Why are you calling? Are the Daleks back?" I say in a worried tone.

"No."

"The Sontarons?"  
"No."

"The-"  
"No Doctor!" I hastily jerk my head away from the receiver at her last sentence, and still sustain mild damage to my hearing.

"No need to be touchy."  
"Sorry Doctor," she says, with a touch of a smile in her voice.

"That's better. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Do you have a companion with you?" Well this is a touch unexpected.

"No, as a matter of fact I just dropped some off. Why? Do you want to come back?"

"Oh no! Just- Ugh." I feel faint as a horrible thought crosses my mind.

"Is it Jack? Tell me it's not Jack? Please not Jack!"

"No! I would never be **that** cruel. Its just I have someone you might be interested in. Can you come by?"

"Well, sure, when are you? And where?" I say, exiting into the universe, despite the Tardis's grumble of protest.

"Just come straight to earth from whenever you are."

"Huh?" I say.

"What time is it for you?"

"Earth time it is October 20th 2010."  
"Yeah us too."  
"Weird." Martha hesitates on the other end, as if she is choosing her words before letting out an exasperated sigh and saying,

"Just come to Torchwood headquarters. Or so help me I will send Jack with you."  
"You wouldn't" I say, faking horror. Though to tell the truth I am just a bit afraid of that ever happening again. Ok more than a bit. The only answer I get is a growl from Martha, who then slams the phone down. I quickly move to the controls, sending us spiraling through space towards earth, and whatever it is that has Martha so worked up.

Third person POV

The whooshing sound of the Tardis fills Torchwoods headquarters. All within hearing range look up in wonder, a few even move towards that sound. Like the universe itself is breathing. But a shake of their superior's head sends them back to their work.

The Tardis materializes in Martha's office, and when he steps out he looks down in horror, he has somehow managed to land on her desk. Her former desk now. He looks up and sees two dark brown eyes staring into his and smiles guiltily.

"I'll replace it?" He says apprehensively, a question in his tone. Surprisingly Martha does not attempt to murder him, but instead pries his hands off the Tardis and drags him behind her into another room before whirling to face him."  
"Be kind alright? No poking with the sonic screwdriver. Or going all superior Time Lord on us. Ok?"  
"Ok. But what is this all about?" He asks shakily, the look on Martha's face is an expression he has never seen, apprehension, with a bit of fear, and, yes, there it is. Guilt. She just shakes her head and quietly opens a door. He expected an alien corpse, or perhaps a horrible new weapon. A young woman sitting quietly in a chair, behind a plastic folding table that has an untouched plate of food on it. He looks at Martha and she nods slightly, go ahead. So he walks cautiously into the room and waits. After a few seconds he walks closer, until he is standing directly next to the woman. She is looking down, hands in her lap, deliberately avoiding his eyes. He crouches down, and says, very softly,

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. Who are you?" She looks up and, hesitantly, meets his eyes. At first panic flits across her features, but then she composes herself in an instant tightening of the jaw so quick that he almost misses it.

"Who are you?" He repeats, gently.

"My name is," She pauses, choosing a name, he could see.

"Rebecca. My name is Rebecca Erikson." She says, definitively. He turns to look at Martha, and she shakes her head.

"This is the first time she's spoken since I brought her here."

"You brought her here? Where was she before?" He inquires in a kind enough tone, but with an edge behind it that makes her nervous. But Martha simply shakes her head, biting her lip. The Doctor nods slowly. Something to do with Torchwood, most likely. He turns again to face Rebecca, but she is no longer there. He stands up with a start, and then notices her standing a few feet away. She is watching their half-silent exchange impassively, her head cocked slightly to the side. She opens her mouth and says,

"And who are you?"

At this he smiles and says,

"I told you. I'm the Doctor."

"A doctor is a profession. It is not a name."

"I don't think you've given us your real name either."  
Her lips twitch up a bit, not a true smile, but close enough to one to make the Doctor grin.

"You are correct. Doctor."

She says the last word uncertainly, as if testing it. Then she shrugs and walks quickly over to him.

"So what do you want? I have heard people talk about you, you do not show up without cause."

"Weeeelllll. I just dropped off some of my companions and I'm in the market for a new one."

"So you are here for the dark-skinned woman? Martha, I believe?"

"No. You."

Her eyes widen a bit, and she takes a step back. But then she stops and says,

"How do you even know about me?"

"Our mutual friend Martha called me up and asked if I needed a companion."

"So…"

"So if you want you can come with me!"

"To where?"

He smiles secretly and answers,

"To where and when would be a better question. To anywhere! To any when! Are you in?"

She shrugs and looks a bit behind him, he realizes that she is looking at Martha for approval, turning his head around he sees Martha smile. Rebecca looks at him again, waiting for a second before nodding and saying,

"Alright."

"Wonderful!" He crows as he grabs his new companion by the hand and marches her out of the room. As he enters Martha's office again he hears someone clear their throat behind him. He turns and sees Martha standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"My desk?"

"Riiiiggghhht." He says, nervously. She laughs and shakes her head, before stopping and looking behind him, gasping, sharp surprise on her face. He turns again and sees Rebecca pushing open the door to his Tardis. His supposed to be locked Tardis.

"How'd you do that?" He asks. She turns her head a bit before answering,

"I opened the door. Not exactly rocket science." Then she pushes the Tardis's door open the rest of the way.

"Hmmm. Interesting." She says as she peers inside.

**What do you think?**


	2. A blast from the TARDIS's past

TARDIS POV

I hum, slightly annoyed, as my Doctor exits and goes outside to that place with Jack and Martha, Torchwood, I believe. He still hasn't done the repairs, but I suppose a summons is more important. To him at least. I sigh, most likely he'll return with another one of his companions. I don't mind them, really. In fact, I've quite liked a few of them. Sarah Jane, for example, and Donna. Donna, the most important woman in the universe. My she kept my Doctor in line. It was quite impressive. I also liked Amy, and her daughter River/Melody, my Doctor's wife. A child of the TARDIS, conceived in my halls, and she always tells him to turn off the brakes when she comes. Unfortunately he never listens, but I love her anyway. And then there was Rose. My golden Bad Wolf, and the doctors Pink and Yellow girl. I miss her quite a bit, she was the closest thing I had to a daughter. But now I stop reminiscing about those who are gone. My doors are opening again. Odd. My Doctor always locks them, perhaps he's getting forgetful in his old age. I laugh slightly at the thought, my chuckles reverberating down through me, and the pool loses a bit of water. Or, well, perhaps a bit more than that. Well it's not like he ever goes in there anyway. I look down and study this new girl. Brown hair, relatively clear skin, hazel eyes. Pretty, but not anything special. She reminds me of another, so long ago, even for me. I shake myself, no, it's not possible. I look more closely, and chuckle to myself. I'm being silly. Now my Doctor is walking inside, walking with his typically bounce as he strides over to her. I hear him say something, but I don't bother to listen in. It will be the same as he thing he tells all companions. His rules and explanations and things like that. Oh, and most likely he will explain his aparell. He has yet to find someone who thinks that bow ties are, as he says, "cool." I look again at this new girl, and cluck softly to myself. She's been through the mill this one. Too pale, too thin. I don't much like how her eyes flick around, at every glint off my walls, and how she flinches a bit at every exaggerated motion my Doctor makes. The brilliant fool, can't he see he's scaring her? Some old feeling stirs within me. A bit maternal. She really does remind me of that little one. The one from so long ago, back before I stole a Time Lord, and set course for the stars.

_Flashback_

Boredom. That is what fills my days now as I stagnate in this musty museum in the academy. My Time Lord is long gone, and nobody wants a recalcitrant type-40 any more. I find it hard to believe that they haven't figured out that we take them to where they _need_ to go, not where they _want_ to go. Suddenly I am startled out of my reverie by my doors creaking open, and someone steps inside. That's odd, all of the museum TARDISes are locked tight, and the academy heads have the only keys. I look down at the person stepping into my console room. A woman, brown haired and hazel eyed. She wears a scarf over her head, but she drops it now, closing my door softly behind her. She looks up, and closes her eyes,

"_Hello."_

Had I been a creature that breathed, I would have gasped. She's talking to me, a telepath, long-distance and powerful. My mind whirls wildly for a minute, and then I remember the woman and,

"_Hello?" _My voice in her head is tentative, but then again I haven't met many long-distance telepaths. Touch telepaths sure, Time Lords are touch telepaths, but long-distance? She opens her eyes and smiles,

"_Good. I was afraid you were dormant." _She laughs slightly, a gently tinkling that echoes in my mind and down my halls.

_"Who are you?" _I inquire.

She walks over and brushes her hand over my consol before answering,

"_You may call me… Keira. And you are a TARDIS, correct?" _I send her a mental affirmative and she smiles again. Then her face becomes serious,

_"I have a… proposition for you. You are bored here, correct? Of course you are, you're a TARDIS. A creature capable of traversing time and space, and you're moldering in a dusty museum. So my proposition is, well, it's complicated. A child of my people has turned six, and she needs a companion. Someone to be her friend, outside of her own species. They wouldn't know, of course. The Time Lords. We would leave this body of yours behind." _

"_What?" _I ask, incredulous. What does she mean?

She sighs and shakes her head,

_"I'd get you a new body, one that looked like one of your Time Lords, but with the ability to hold your great mind. You wouldn't be doing what you did before, soaring across the universe, but it would be better than this, no?" _

I can't believe this. A Time Lord body? With my mind? Is she insane? But, no. She seems completely confident, and it is lonely and boring here. Alright. I'll try this. I move to communicate with her, but she holds up a hand and shakes her head.

_"I heard."_

I start, bewildered, and my body rocks slightly. She can hear my thoughts? Even the ones I don't share with her? What is she? Down below she laughs silently,

"_Yes, yes I can. And that information is not necessary. Do you agree to my proposition?" _

I say nothing. Yes. Yes I do. She smiles and then closes her eyes, concentrating. The air in front of her ripples, and I get a shock as the atoms start breaking down and reforming, a body appearing right in my consol room. When it is done she lowers her hands and opens her eyes,

"_Like it?"_

Hmmm. Tall, pale-skinned, bright green eyes, relatively pretty. I like all of those well enough, but the hair is the crowning feature. A bright red, extending halfway down her back. I feel excitement. I've never had a body of my own, at least not one like a Time Lords. It will be quite interesting. Keira takes a deep breath and extends her hands, palms up. Her eyes underneath her eyelids suddenly glow a deep violet. She exhales lightly, and I feel like I am being ripped from my body. Perspective shifts and shifts again, and I dimly sense both my matrix and heart being removed, my mind and heart. Another lightening movement, and suddenly I collapse into her arms. In my new body. She supports me, one arm across my shoulders as I get my feet under me. Feet. I stand up shakily, and laugh. It feels wonderful. I take a few hesitant steps and laugh again. I look up and take in what used to be my body. Amazing. I feel dizzy for a second, but it soon passes. I whirl around, excited. But my joy fades quickly. Keira perches on the edge of what used to be my consol, her hands covering her face. She feels my eyes and looks up, smiling slightly. She shrugs and says,

"Tired. You'd be too if you just put a TARDIS into a humanoid body."

I thrill inside again as I realize that I can speak now. My first few attempts are clumsy, but eventually I get the hang of it,

"What now?"

She laughs slightly,

"Now we go back to my home."

She turns to one of my, no, the walls and breathes in and out. Inhale and exhale. My eyes widen as I realize that I've been doing that as well. Everything is so new, I've been around creatures that do this, but I've never been one. Very exciting. But I focus back on her as her eyes glow again, and the nail on her left pointer finger as well. She raises her hand and drags her nail down the wall. Behind it a glowing line appears, glowing the same color as her eyes. She reaches forward and grabs both sides of the line, pulling them apart. The line stretches into an oval, large enough for us to walk through. I turn to her,

"Wha-?"

She shakes her head, cutting me off.

"Doesn't matter."  
She turns to me, offering her hand.

"Shall we go then?"

I nod, speechless. She grabs my hand and a violet aura envelopes me. She smiles apologetically and says,

"Without one of those you'll go to pieces within minutes. And I really mean, go to pieces."

I attempt a smile, and we walk through.

Everything is purple, twisting and swirling, dizzying. I feel like I am in the middle of a rushing river, yet the place where I am standing is perfectly calm. Then we are moving. She pulls me along, faster and faster until… We drop heavily onto some alien ground. She lands easily, standing and pulling me to my feet. Then the aura fades and she starts walking, motioning me to follow. I do, all while attempting to take in everything around me. This is nothing like Gallifrey. Actually, it is quite like a planet called Earth, azure sky, green grasses and plants. I even see a few animals, though not all appear to have come from Earth, or really anywhere I know. Plant-wise, the only difference from earth is in the rocky patches, where a lone type flower stands, simple, with five curling purple petals perches on one stem with a few haphazard leaves. It looks a bit like a star I suppose. But now is not the time to admire flowers. Over a hill a home comes into sight, two stories, nice, orange and red, with simply carved stone and ceramic shingles. It looks nice, but I am too busy to look at it as Keira increases her already punishing pace. Because of that we reach the house quickly, and then we stand on the doorstep. Keira rings the bell and then stands there, waiting. We hear two sets of footsteps approaching, one fast and excited, the other steady, but quick. The door opens and two people appear there. One is a tall woman, breath taking, beautiful. She looks a bit like this body, with pale features, long red hair, and light green eyes. She is lovely, and I almost miss the second creature. A little girl, about six years old, she looks like a miniature version of Keira and I look back at her to make a comparison. But I gasp, she's changed. Now she looks very similar to the woman in the doorway. Red hair, green eyes, beautiful. I look back, and the woman smiles and says,

"You are the TARDIS?"

I nod and smile,

"That I am."

She smiles and nods to Keira,

"Thank you sister."

Keira smiles in return and turns away before sprinting off, covering ground at a remarkable pace. The woman clears her throat and I look back at them. She smiles at me kindly. Then she kneels down next to the little girl, who I assume is her daughter, and whispers in her ear. The girl nods, and steps forward. She shuffles her feet a bit, and I smile at her. She beams back and sticks out her hand,

"I'm Anna. Are you my companion?"

_End of flashback_

Yes. This new girl looks like her, Anna. Anna, with her hazel eyes and brown hair, a trait that all of her kind's children shared, as I learned later. I shake myself from my memories and concentrate on this new girl, Rebecca, I believe my Doctor called her? I find myself feeling unexpectedly maternal towards her. I believe I'll take care of her, this Rebecca. Rebecca, girl with hazel eyes and brown hair, she seems like she could use some help. Besides, she really does remind me of Anna. I sigh slightly. Now if only I can figure out how to get my Doctor to stop flailing. Maybe deleting his bowtie. Or those horrific fezzes.

Doctor's POV

Well, that could have gone worse. Rebecca did seem quite nervous, flinching relatively often as I explained various things to her. Such as never ever touch the consol without express permission, and that bowties are very very cool. Unfortunately she giggled slightly when I said that, so I believe I have another Amy Pond, bow tie hater, on board. I need to see how she reacts to fezzes. Of course I will have to get another fez first. River found my secret stash and the TARDIS made them implode. _While I watched, helplessly. _My poor, innocent fezzes. Humph. Well fezzes are still cool. I frown slightly as I watch her eyes dart around the room, she appears a bit worried. I need to find out what happened with Torchwood, but that can wait. I smile brightly and clap my hands together,

"Alright, let's get you a room!"

She looks up, and cocks her head to one side. I look up at my TARDIS and ask,

"One bedroom for a twenty year old human female please Old Girl! You are human right?"  
This last sentence is directed at Rebecca. She shrugs in return, alright. I shake my head and reach to grab her hand and take her to her room. My companions tend to get lost for a bit until they figure out how to navigate inside my TARDIS. She flinches violently away, taking a step back. I hold my hands up, palms out, and back up. Behind me I can hear my TARDIS grumble slightly in that tone I know as a warning. Hmm. Odd. Normally she does that when I whack her with my rubber mallet. It does work though! Occasionally. Though of course then she shocks me. I make a mental note to avoid wires for the next hour and back away slowly, gesturing for her to follow me. Thankfully she does, and we start to walk. As we walk I talk to her,

"Now don't expect much, it can take her some time to warm up to a new companion. Also she may have put your room relatively far away from everything important, but don't worry about that either. So long as you can find your way to the consol room and the main kitchen you should be fine, okay?"

I whirl around while saying this, and I see her slowly nod. Then she stops, and opens her mouth,

"Doctor, I think this is it."  
What? But it's only right and a hallway from the main consol room. That's… well it's true. The door we are standing next to has a placard on it stating, "Rebecca's Room" in large, bright red letters. I walk a bit farther and poke y head around the corner. And there is the kitchen! I shake my head wonderingly and then jump as I hear a voice,

"Is something wrong?"

I turn, and there is Rebecca, her head tilted to the side, a concerned expression on her face. I laugh and shake my head,

"No, No… we need a nickname for you, don't we? Yes we do. Amelia was Amy River was originally Melody. And the TARDIS is Old Girl. You need a nickname. How about…no. No. No. No. Definitely not. No. Hmmm, no. Well, we'll figure one out. The TARDIS likes you I believe. You are quite close to both the consol room and the kitchen."

She smiles hesitantly and says,

"Really?"

I grin back at her,

"Really."  
Then I walk over to her door and place my hand on the handle. I stop and look at her, grinning,

"Shall we see what's inside?"

**Sorry, not a very funny chapter. Next time involves the Doctor cooking, the food coming alive, the great fish finger-pancake revolution, and the TARDIS picking out age-inappropriate clothing. Reviews are greatly valued! Thanks for reading!**


	3. The great fish fingerpancake revolution

**I do not own Doctor Who. Enjoy! **

Doctor's POV

I turn the knob and open the door to Rebecca's room. We step inside and her eyes widen as she takes it in.

"It's lovely!"

I chuckle slightly; I suppose it is pretty good. Not as good as bow ties or fish fingers though, mind you. The walls are white, as is the carpet. The room itself is about ten feet by fifteen feet. There is a nice red chair and a dresser. She also has…

"Bunk beds!" I yell before launching myself at them,

"I love bunk beds!"I really, really do. Rory and Amy had bunk beds. They weren't really happy about that. Odd people. I climb the ladder and leap onto the top bunk. The pillow is white and the sheets have some nice floral patterns. I look out over the end and laugh. I do love bunk beds. Then I look down and see Rebecca's mildly disconcerted expression. Oh, right. Maybe the TARDIS will make me some bunk beds. I'll have to ask her. I swing myself over the edge and land lightly on the floor, attempting to look masterful. Unfortunately that plan is ruined as I trip over a slight bump that mysteriously appeared on the floor. I glare at the wall, and she rumbles, laughing at me. Hmph. Well maybe I'll just get out the rubber mallet. No, I don't want to be electrocuted. I smile sheepishly at Rebecca,

"Bunk beds are cool."  
She giggles slightly and says,

"Agreed."

I beam back at her. Then I clap my hands together,

"Well. Bathroom's over there," I say, pointing to another door,

"And I believe the TARDIS can provide you with pajamas. Right old girl?"

I look up expectantly and I grin as I hear cloth falling onto the bed behind me and silently resolve to do those repairs I've been putting off. But for now,

"Well. We'll talk later, get some sleep."  
I believe it was relatively late in the day when I picked her up, right? Well she should be tired if so. She smiles and nods, then stands there, unmoving. My brow creases and I open my mouth before realizing that she is waiting for me to leave.

"Oh! Right! Well, goodnight!"

She laughs a bit,

"Goodnight Doctor."

I turn and exit the room quickly. I hear her grab the clothing and enter the bathroom as I close the door. I look up and say,

"Check in on her every so often, Old Girl, if you don't mind?"  
She hums affirmatively and I smile, stroking the walls. As I turn to go to the console room I remember something and whirl around,

"Can I have bunk beds too?"

I don't really need them, Time Lords don't sleep as much as humans do, unless they are hiding from PMSing companions, or have been knocked out by them. I shudder involuntarily at the memory of Pond and River. Frightening. Rory and I basically stuffed our fingers in our ears and ran until they made us go on a chocolate/female hygiene product run. Apparently they don't have those in prison. I fainted in the aisle and Rory laughed about it for a month. And Pond knocked me out with River's gun because we got the wrong kind and then Rory never really stopped bringing it up. Gaah. That was a nightmare. I really need to start stocking up on that stuff so that I never have to enter a pharmacy store thingy ever again. I shake my head to rid myself of the memory as I walk towards the kitchen, a banana is just the thing to get rid of a bad memory. And perhaps some fish fingers. I look back at the door and get an idea. I wonder if she would like my famous pancake-fish finger a la banana custard surprise? Hmm.

TARDIS POV

I watch my Doctor leave Rebecca's room, a rather sheepish expression on his face. I groan slightly. How hard is it to understand that you do not jump on other people's beds? Even if they are bunk beds. Huh, annoying little genius he is. I hum slightly in response to his question, I'll watch her, but he is not getting bunk beds. He won't sleep in them, and he'll probably crack his head open falling out of one. Though I do believe that he is as addled as he could ever be. Then I realize that he is heading towards the kitchen. He had better not cook again. The last time… I had to delete the kitchen to get it clean. I believe that the peanut butter bonded with the refrigerator on a molecular level. I may need to confiscate his sonic screwdriver and child lock it.

Rebecca POV

I come awake with a start, sitting up and looking around. Fear fills me as I take in my unfamiliar surroundings. Then I relax as I remember, the Doctor and his TARDIS. I look around my new room and smile. It's quite nice. I hop out of bed and place my feet on the white carpet before standing up and stretching, working out all the kinks that come from lying still for a long time. I look around for my clothing, and I frown slightly as I realize that they are nowhere to be seen. Then I feel a soft breeze against my back, and the dresser glows slightly. Alright then. I walk over and carefully open the drawer. In it is, well, I bite my lip nervously as I walk to the bathroom and put the clothing on. I suppose this is what the Doctor's companions wear. I turn around, intending to pick up my pajamas, and get a shock when I realize that they are gone. I look around quickly, searching for someone or something that I missed. Warm air blows on me and I look up,

"Oh. It was you huh?"

More warm air blows and I smile tentatively. So the ship is sentient. Interesting.

"Thank you," I say as I exit the bathroom. My stomach growls slightly and I decide to go find the kitchen that the Doctor was telling me about. But when I exit the room I hear muffled yells and the sound of a struggle emanating from somewhere down the hall. What on earth? I move slowly towards the sound and finally stop in front of a yellow door. I knock on it,

"Hello?"

I hear thumping and gulp slightly, then push the door open. My jaw drops at the sight. The room is destroyed. Various smoking appliances, toasters, toaster ovens, beaters and even, somehow, the fridge are strewn everywhere. The only intact appliance is the open oven. I hear a muffled scream and look down suddenly. The Doctor. If he didn't look so desperate I would laugh. Two _Kiss the Time Lord_ aprons bind his hands and feet. Hot pink and neon green respectively. Weird. The walls are coated in, something, I'm not entirely sure what. It smells like banana, I think. The charring makes it difficult to tell. I look down again and see the reason for the muffled yells, he's gagged, with his bow tie. What the? Another thing catches my eye. It looks like, fish fingers and pancakes? They appear to be alive, as evidenced by the fact that they are moving and I hear a strange gurgling, which I imagine is their attempts at speech. As I watch the creatures move around the Doctor and lift him up. He thrashes around as they begin to move towards the oven. When his eyes alight on me he stops struggling and stares at me, his eyes straining, he looks surprised and attempts to speak through the gag. I laugh slightly and walk over to him. I stand in front of the odd procession and the creatures drop him and swarm around my feet. They tickle slightly and I giggle a bit, wiggling my toes. This appears to infuriate them and they begin attacking me in earnest. I sway slightly, but quickly regain my footing and, feeling a bit silly, start kicking at them. I quickly get them off me and they move into a little clump, gurgling angrily. Then a clear, high voice rings out,

"Vive la revolution!"

I can't help it, I laugh. On top of the oven a croissant is perched. I stumble forward and almost trip over the Doctor. Still chuckling, I kneel down and untie his apron-bonds before proceeding to un-gag him. He stands up before collapsing onto my shoulder, tears dripping down his face. I look at him, worried,

"Doctor? What's wrong?"

He gasps a few times before getting the words out,

"The fish fingers! They, they, they,"

"What Doctor? What?"

He looks up at me with red eyes before completing his sentence,

"THE FISH FINGERS BETRAYED ME!"

I choke back a laugh,

"I'm so sorry, Doctor. But I'm sure you'll be fine."

He nods and smiles. Then he steps back and gets an odd look on his face as he looks at me,

"Rebecca. What are you wearing?"

I look down at myself and blush,

"Hey. Your ship picked it out for me!"

Doctors POV

All I can say is that she had better not criticize my choice of clothing. The TARDIS picked them out huh? Weeeeeellllllll. I fear she's gone senile, or maybe she just can't tell the difference between, well, her and a cat obsessed 6-year old. I can feel my jaw drop, a hot pink shirt, worn beneath a pink t-shirt with a cutesy cat on it. She is also wearing hot pink tights, pale pink shorts, and a frilly tutu.

"What do you mean she picked it out for you?"

She blushes and says,

"Hey! I wouldn't choose these for myself in a million years! They were just there!"

I shake my head and laugh.

"Alright then, TARDIS, can you get her some other clothes?"

She smiles and half-turns before whirling around and asking,

"What happened here?"

I chuckle sheepishly and shuffle my feet,

"Weeeelllll, I tried to make breakfast, but then I got bored with waiting. It had been three whole minutes! So I used my sonic screwdriver on a few things and the next thing you know, my banana custard is everywhere and the pancakes and the fish fingers are teaming up and revolting under the leadership of the croissant. AND!"

I lean down and pick up a few scraps of fabric,

"Now my bow tie is ruined. They used my bow tie against me Rebecca! My BOW TIE!"

I wince inwardly as she takes a step back, her earlier confidence gone and a desperately nervous expression on her face. I smile gently and say,

"Hungry?"

I pick up a few struggling fish fingers and offer them to her. She shakes her head and I look down at them again. Then I get a great idea and look up again suddenly. She flinches violently and I remember that I probably shouldn't move that fast. But I do have a great idea!

"Can I keep them?"

She bites her lip and looks at the floor,

"Ummmm. That may not be a good idea Doctor."

Humph. Well what does she know? I lean against the wall and attempt to look cool and composed. I am promptly thwarted, again, by the TARDIS, as she sends a wave of electricity through my body. I end up flopping around on the floor like a dying fish while I am shocked repeatedly. Ouch. I pull myself slowly to my feet and straighten my jacket in an attempt to regain my dignity. She giggles slightly and her eyes flit up to my hair. I raise my hand and tentatively pat my hair. At first it feel spiky and rigid, but then promptly disintegrates. I whimper slightly, not my hair! My beautiful, luscious hair. Why? I gulp and blink repeatedly before saying,

"You'd better go change now, you look pretty funny."

She giggles slightly and replies, looking much happier

"You shouldn't be talking."  
With that she turns and walks quickly out of the room. I watch her go and smile slightly. Then I can't contain it any longer and collapse to the floor, laughing hysterically.

Rebecca's POV

Thankfully when I return to my room new clothing awaits me in the dresser. Plain black pants and a brown t-shirt, along with fresh undergarments and some shoes. Thank goodness! I change quickly and am running out when I hear a humming sound behind me. I turn around and smile. Actual, un-burnt pancakes, a fruit plate and a glass of milk sit on low table. I smile gratefully and pat her wall as I sit down to eat.

**So? Please tell me what you think! Also any suggestions for where you think the Doctor and Rebecca should go first! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
